Lost, Found,Mated?
by shadow Aeris
Summary: Ichigo has gone missing and no one seems able to find him. Until one day a certain blue haired man sees a familiar spirit ribbon. Will Grimmjow be able to fix what is wrong with Ichigo and what truths will come to light?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost, Found…Mated?** Bleach (Ichigo and Grimmjow) Chapter: 1

**Normal POV:**

"In the latest news the boy named Ichigo Kurosaki is still missing if anyone has any information on his location or has seen him please contact his family…"

No one knew were the orange haired boy went too. It had been 3 weeks since his disappearance after he rushed off to fight off some hollows but he never returned home. No one knew where he went or disappeared to, he just vanished…until now.

**Grimmjow POV:**

God just walking around the human world was a bore there is nothing for me to do even though I'm no longer a threat I felt like something was missing of course I could mess with Ichigo but he has been missing for three weeks and I guess in my own way I have been trying to find him for when I'm with him that missing feeling goes away. That's when I saw it out of the corner of my eye a Reiraku a red one at that but it felt weak but it also felt like Ichigo. I ran into the alley that it was coming from and when I got there my non-existent heart clenched in pain as I had found Ichigo lying in a pile of trash battered, bloody, and asleep or at least knocked out. I slowly picked him up from the trash and I used my speed and strength and returned to my home so I could assess the damage and see what is wrong with him. As soon as I got to my home I laid him down on the couch and believe me he looked like shit. I went into the kitchen and got a bowl of warm water and a cloth and I began to clean his face and as much of the filth off as I could but I still smelled blood on him I kept looking him over until I found a large gash on the back of his head it isn't a wonder that Ichigo isn't dead. I cleaned the blood and out of much of his hair but not really succeeding. And now it was a waiting game of when Ichigo woke up.

"What happened to you Ichigo? I have so much I need to tell you and about how I feel about you…"

After two days Ichigo woke up.

"I see you're awake. How do you feel probably better since you slept for two days."

"…Do I know you?"

"…funny Ichigo now how do you feel?"

"So Ichigo is my name but who are you?"

"You're not joking are you?"

"Unless you have the wrong person…"

"No I don't have the wrong person…do you have any idea what happened to you?"

"…no but I feel like I know you somehow…"

"Grimmjow my name is Grimmjow and well we have known each other for a while now"

"I don't want to be rude but could I have something to eat?"

"Sure but let get you cleaned up then I'll make us something to eat."

"Sure…um which way to the bathroom?"

"I'll get everything and I'll meet you there it's the 3rd door on the left."

"Thank you"

I saw it in his eyes he was not playing with me he really didn't know who I was or even himself. He also lost the thing I admired about him the most it was that impeccable fire that burned so fiercely that it made me shutter just thinking about it all that was left was a barely smoldering ember of what he once was. I had to get that fire burning again that was all there was too it and maybe when he remembers that is if he remembers ill finally tell him that I love him. I went to the end of the hall and grabbed two wash cloths and two towels and then proceeded to the bathroom and to hopefully wash away the pain and hardship he has gone through along with the dirt and grime. I got into the bathroom and Ichigo was just starting to get undressed I by passed him to go to the tub and turned on the water and let it fill up. I turned around and saw Ichigo in all his naked glory I mentally slapped myself as I looked I saw all the wounds that are now scaring over I felt I gravitated over to him and I gently touched his scars lightly. He turned towards me and we looked into each other's eyes god I wanted to kiss those lips of his but I backed away and turned the water off. Ichigo made his way to the tub and I helped him in he hissed out as the water touched the newly formed and tender skin. I soon found myself helping him wash himself I started washing his hair good grief it was dirty I poured some water on his head and applied some shampoo and I slowly began to massage the cleaning product in his hair when I deemed that his hair was clean I rinsed it out and found his hair back to its normal color. Then I took out some body wash and I lathered it in a cloth and slowly and delicately washed his body. God I was being so turned on I was afraid that my cock would burst out of my pants because of how hard it was I had to hurry and finish this or I would have a large mess in my pants. I kept washing Ichigo's body and I came to his prized area I hitched my breath and began to clean his cock and dear god it was hard Ichigo was hard as well he was turned on just as much as I was. I slowly cleaned his cock pumping it and cleaning his balls and fondling them a little it was when I went for that delicate rose bud and slowly pushed in the tip of my finger he gasped and I saw a white cloud form around his cock. God he came right before my eyes I looked at him he was breathing hard but he had passed out from the orgasm that he had. I picked him up not worried that my clothes were getting wet and took him to my spare guest room as I laid him down and dried him off and putting some boxers and lounge pants on him. I went to my bed room and I nearly ripped my clothes off and I began to jerk my large hard cock first slowly like I did with Ichigo but I could not keep the pace and I began to go faster and harder and in no time at all I had a pool of cum on my belly and chest that I must admit was the best orgasm I have had in a long time.

**Ichigo's POV:**

I woke up to the sounds of pots and pans clanking around. I tried to figure out when I went to sleep but the memories never came. I then tried to remember my self but it drifted into the wind too. Finally I decided it was time to get up and see what I can learn about myself today even if it were simple things I'll take anything at this point. I slowly cued toward the sounds of what could only be called "cooking sounds" there in the kitchen was Grimmjow cooking what looked like thinner versions of pancakes.

"Good Morning Grimmjow."

Grimmjow nearly jumped out of his skin when I spoke so suddenly.

"G…Good M…Morning Ichigo."

"Something smells great! What are you making?"

"Crapes with Blueberry sauce and strawberry sauce."

"That sounds wonderful I don't know if I ever have had crapes but I know I'll enjoy it all."

I didn't know what was going on to why Grimmjow was acting strange but it didn't matter for Grimmjow was the only person to who I could trust for he was the only person who I could remember that I have feelings for even if I can't remember anything. We were just about to sit down and eat when I heard it, a howl that made my skin crawl and it scared me. Then that's when all hell broke loose. I started screaming like there was not tomorrow as my brain felt like it was on fire. My vision was getting blurrier by the second and that's when I looked to Grimmjow to see something that I couldn't have then darkness ensued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Grimmjow's POV:**

After our "Good Mornings" I tried settling down getting my emotions under control. We were just about to sit when I heard it, the howl of a hollow then a scram of a different kind. I looked to Ichigo seeing him grip his head and screaming like a mad man but also observing the unusual nature at hand. Every time the Hollow screamed just briefly Ichigo's Soul Reaper cloths appeared. But I had enough I wasn't going to let Ichigo suffer any more, turning into my Espada form I looked down at Ichigo before he finally passed out. I went out and dealt with the hollow quickly so I could get back to Ichigo. When I got home Ichigo was still passed out across the kitchen table I lifted him from this position and took him to the living room. Laying him down I checked over him to see if he was all right and to my relief he was unhurt physically as for mentally it was yet to be seen. Catching movement out of the corner of my eye my attention turned to my charge.

"Are you ok Ichigo?"

"…what happened?"

"Well why don't you tell me what you remember."

"…We were getting ready to eat when all of a sudden I heard what I can only describe as a cross between a howl and a scream. Then it felt like my brain was on fire and images were flashing away and I think I was screaming too…"

"Anything else?"

"I don't know if I should say or if it was my mind playing tricks on me…"

"Go ahead and say it. It will make you feel better."

"Before I passed out I thought I saw your cloths change right in front of me, a hole opening on your belly, a sword appearing at your waste, and what looked like a piece of bone attached to your face…"

"…Well"

"SEE I'M CRAZY!"

"No you're not! Don't ever think or say that! …Maybe if I show you."

I stood in front of Ichigo and changed into my Espada form as I watched Ichigo's reaction.

**Ichigo's POV:**

I watched as Grimmjow turned into what I saw earlier but to my biggest surprise I did not fear him no quite the opposite. But a work kept nagging me seeing Grimmjow in this form as it slipped from my lips.

"…Espada …"

"Do you remember?"

"I don't think so…It kind of popped into my head."

"Espada that is what I am."

"Ugh…"

"Ichigo?"

"I'm having a hard time sorting through the new memories I have its making my head hurt…"

"You rest then and when you wake up we can sort out everything together."

"Thank you."

"No Problem."

I laid my head back down and drifted off to sleep.

**Grimmjow's POV:**

I watched Ichigo sleep for a while as I tried to sort what was going through my head as well. I went to my office to retrieve some paper, pen, my sketch pad, and my pencils. I returned to the living room and sat in the arm chair closest to Ichigo and began to sketch people that Ichigo and I both knew try to help the best I could.

"…Grimmjow?"

It had been a few hours since Ichigo fell asleep and I had all most finished with all the people I knew of when he spoke out.

"I'm here."

"…My head really hurt's"

"It's because all your memories are jumbled up and you're trying to figure it all out. Let's make a list of what you remember and then I can help make a time line/people line of your memories"

"…K."

"We can start whenever you want."

"Ok…I know I have family…Then there's a guy with crazy red hair with tattoos…a girl with long orange hair, a place that could look like a picture in a history book, a guy that looks like me but is black and white and is crazy…there's more but I can't remember."

"That's fine this is a good start. Well I'm just going to go through what you have told me from the past. The family that you're remembering is your dad Isshin, and your two sisters Yuzu and Karin your mother passed away a long time ago…"

"She was protecting me…From a Hollow…"

"Now take it slow Ichigo do you remember anything else?"

"I don't know…everything is so messed up…I have word's popping into my head along with places and people that I don't know!"

"Ichigo calm down!"

"How can I calm down when I don't know who or what I am!"

"…I think it's time to see Urahara…"

"Who?"

"Someone who can help us. I will call him first thing in the morning. For now let's make some dinner and then get ready for bed."

"Ok."

After dinner was done and put away we both got ready for bed after retiring to our rooms. I stayed awake for a while longer when I heard a knock on my door I looked at the clock as it showed 12:30 am it had only been 3.5 hours.

"Come in."

"…"

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"I can't sleep. I keep seeing flashes…"

"What else?"

"…Am I a bad person?"

"NO! Why would you say such a thing like that?"

"In the flashes I keep seeing monsters and I'm covered in blood always blood."

"It's kind of hard to explain but no you are not a bad person in fact you were the kind of person who put others before yourself and most times you would get your ass kicked but in the end you would come out on top."

"What about the monsters?"

"We'll save that for Urahara to explain in the morning. In the meantime let's get some sleep."

Ichigo slowly crawled into my bed and laid a bit away I guess he was concerned about personal space but I wasn't going to pressure him into anything he didn't want.

**Ichigo's POV:**

I tried to fall asleep but my brain wouldn't shut off. With both the things I have and haven't remembered to the feeling of unease with the night. I soon as I thought to go back to sleep I saw the sun creep over the horizon. Finding it futile to go to sleep I slipped out of bed and into the living room and looked around at all the books, nick-knacks, and photos. There were a few pictures that I had bits of flashes of memoire but then there was a blinding flash when I saw a picture of a whole group of people many flashes of people and events rushed across and soon my strength left and I was consumed in darkness.

Thank you for all the traffic for the first chapter it shows that this story is being read. But please do leave a review or a comment it's greatly welcomed. I know I have said in the past that I like to finish my stories but this time I have a few chapters done but I'm still working on it as we speak. I didn't think it was fair to keep my readers waiting for so long for a new story but will do my best to keep up the pace and do better at putting out more work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimmjow's POV:**

I awoke to a loud thud sound coming from down the hall looking around I did not see Ichigo. Getting up from my bed and throwing on a robe I walked down the hall only seeing a foot sticking out from the other side of the wall. I rushed into the room and found Ichigo passed out but like when he heard the hollow scream Ichigo's cloths were shifting back and forth from normal cloths to his soul reaper garbs. I knew then I could not wait any longer. Picking up Ichigo as carefully as I could I changed into my Espada form and used Shun-Po all the way to Urahara's pounding on his door till he finally opened up. He directed me to a room where Tessai laid out a futon for me to lay Ichigo on. Sitting down at a table I explained what happened from when I found him to now leaving out what happened in the bath.

"I see this is out of my field but I know someone who is I will send word to the soul society and have Captain Unohana come. In the meantime do you need anything?"

"Urahara all I want is for you to help Ichigo nothing more and nothing less."

"Very well I will be back in a moment Ururu should be in with tea and snacks."

I waited by Ichigo's side watching hi sleep hearing Ururu come in and place the tea beside me and then leave. It must have been a wile later when Urahara came back into the room.

"Good news Captain Unohana is on her way with her vice-captain in the meantime we are to keep Ichigo calm and relaxed if he wakes up."

"…There is something wrong here."

"Oh…How so?"

"…I didn't notice it at first but now Ichigo is starting to feel more like a detached spirit. Not like when he's in his soul reaper form but when the body's alive but the spirits not in it. Ichigo's feeling more and more like that but he has no chain attached to his chest to indicate that and his Reiraku is not tarnished so I don't know."

"Well we will just have to wait till Captain Unohana gets here which she should be here soon."

We waited about ten minutes more when Tessai knocked on the door and showing Captain Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu.

"Welcome Captain Unohana to my home and under such circumstances."

"Thank you Urahara No let's see what is wrong with Ichigo."

After hours of tests on Ichigo's sleeping body my worst fears came to pass.

"This does not bode well. Ichigo is stuck in a form of spirit state that is as solid as his real body but as resilient as his soul reaper form. His real boy is still out there and we need to find it. And if this spirit/soul of Ichigo was hurt then that reflects back onto his body. His spirit is healing nicely good job Grimmjow. But the matter at hand is the spirit Ichigo every time his mind go's under stress it seems the actual body wakes up for a brief time to remember so if spirit Ichigo has been out for this long his body must be wondering around trying to find it's other half. We can't track him by conventional ways because those track the spirit/soul and its right here."

"…What if we track him by smell?"

"How so Grimmjow?"

"If I was given permission to transform into my second form I could track him by his blood. He was bleeding not too long ago it's still fresh. I can smell up to five miles at a time and I can run fast."

"I will have to get permission from the soul society to let you release your powers but in light of the situation there shouldn't be a problem I will have Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu tell Captain Yamamoto and the Rest what is going on maybe they too can help in search of Ichigo's body."

"Then get to it! Ichigo can't last much longer if anything to go by. His body must be breaking down with no food, water, sleep,…soul. He's basically a walking corps. Even if your soul society says no I will do what I must to find Ichigo. I owe him that much."

We waited till Isane Kotetsu got back for the verdict. We were all surprised when all the Captains and the first Lieutenants showed to help search for Ichigo. Captain Yamamoto stepped forward.

"We the 13 Court Guard Squads have come to the verdict to let you Grimmjow let lose you Espada powers inside Urahara's shop so you may find Ichigo. We with the exception of Captain Unohana, Urahara and his staff will look for Ichigo."

We made our way to the room underneath Urahara's shop so I wouldn't destroy his home. Captain Yamamoto released the restraints on my powers and I let my powers come forth. I turned into my panther like self and sprinted up to spirit Ichigo's side and took a deep breath inhaling his scent.

"Urahara do you have anything of Ichigo's here?"

"I have a few of his cloths. Why?"

"I need to compare scents see what's different and what's the same. That way I'm not going after spirit Ichigo's scent all day."

Urahara went and retrieved a shirt and I scented that as well and I came to a conclusion.

"Just as I expected spirit Ichigo has a sweet "innocent" scent while his real self has a spice scent from battle. And for you soul reapers look for a Reiraku that is almost a red black. Since Ichigo has hollow in him like me but is more like you it's going to be a real dark red."

I turned to everyone and bowed my head.

"Good luck and be careful he's hurt and may not know what's going on He may attack to protect himself so subdue and bring him back nothing more. If you can't just track him."

We went our separate ways and started our search. We started by sectors splitting the city into 15, 30 mile by 30 mile grid and so far we have only gotten through half the grid some were thinking that Ichigo went outside the city. But I had a feeling that Ichigo was still in the city limits he just had to be. We kept looking in every building, house, street, and park. Soon it came down to the last 3 sectors. That's when it hit me, half way through the 3rd to the last sector the smell of Ichigo's blood. I went down to the street and found a trail of Ichigo's blood in an alley. I sent up a spirit flair and waited till someone came, Renji came a moment later.

"I have picked up on Ichigo's trail tell the others and by the amount of blood he is wounded badly. Follow my Reiraku but at a distance."

I took off following my nose all around the last bit of sectors until I came upon him by a river side the others came up beside me as I switched back to my human form. I walked down so not to startle him or even provoke him. Rukia followed with a sad look on her face.

"We should have looked here first of all places we should have 1ooked here…"

"What is so special about this spot?"

"…This is where Ichigo's mom was killed by a hollow. But I still don't get why he's here?"

"You can't tell but there is another person here I can smell her…it must be Ichigo's mom."

I stepped forward and released my spirit energy slowly and soon Ichigo's mom became visible brushing Ichigo's hair with her fingers. She looks up at us and gives us a smile.

"It's so good to see all of my Ichi's friends here. I know I did not make it easy for you to find him but when he was hurt even beyond his inner hollows help the seal broke and I came forth. I sent part of Ichigo's soul for help while I healed what I could while concealing him but my concealing him failed. I don't have much time left and I am glad you found the rest of Ichigo. He still needs to heal but I leave it in your capable hands. Oh and Grimmjow Ichigo loves you very much and please take care of him."

Ichigo's mom leaned down and kissed his forehead as he began to wake up as she began to fade away.

"I love you Ichigo take care of Yuzu, Karin and your father…especially your father."

"I will mom and I love you too and good bye."

"Good bye Ichigo may we meet in the future."

And like that Ichigo's mom was gone. I went up to Ichigo and picked up his wounded body keeping him close to e as we passed the others. We made our way back to Urahara's and as we set Ichigo down beside his spirit/soul form it shimmered and was absorbed back into Ichigo's body. Most of the smaller wounds Ichigo sustained healed but his larger and more serious wounds still needed to be healed. Captain Unohana got to work right away as well as her Lieutenant Kotetsu. Captain Unohana shooed us out and tolled the others to go back to the soul society and that they would send word on Ichigo's condition later. Only Rukia and I stayed behind and waited.

"Rukia I know we just found Ichigo but I think you should go and tell Ichigo's family and friends that we found him. I know if I tried to tell the even though I have been given a second chance they wouldn't listen to me or even attack me. They know you they will listen to you plus I know Ichigo would really like to have his family here when he wakes up."

"Sure thing Grimm I'll be back in a few hours and I to I have to borrow a gigai from Urahara…again…"

"Did I hear someone call my name!?"

"Urahara it's not polite to eves drop on people's conversations."

"Oh come on Rukia. Any way I have your gigai ready for you in the other room if you will follow me."

I watched Rukia follow Urahara and I sat and waited outside Ichigo's room for results, for his family, for his friends, for the future to come.

**Rukia's POV:**

After getting my gigai I walked to Ichigo's house I had to collect myself and be prepared to talk to Ichigo's family and to possibly revile some things. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone; Karin came to the door and invited me in.

"Hello Karin is Yuzu and your dad around? I need to talk to all of you."

"It's about Ichigo isn't it? I'll go get them please make yourself comfortable."

I sat down at the kitchen table to wait for Ichigo's family. As the family came in Yuzu went and made tea and brought it in.

"Now Ms. Rukia you said you knew something about my son?"

"Yes I have information on Ichigo. But I what I have to say will bring some truths to light that you already know but I don't know how much or how little Yuzu or Karin know. And to be clear I have consent from Ichigo to tell the truth in this matter."

"You mean that Ichigo is a soul reaper and defeats monsters and all around saves the world. Yah kind a figured it out."

"I don't know as much as Karin but I'm starting to see things more clearly. But I figured when Ichigo wanted to tell us he would come to us."

"Well Ms. Rukia the cat is half out of the bag do you want to tell the rest of the story?"

From there I told them everything on how Ichigo and I meet to going to Hueco Mundo to defeat the Espada's then later Azen going all the way up to now. Ichigo's dad was unfazed by most of it considering he is a former soul reaper as well. Yuzu and Karin were the most affected by what all Ichigo has done not just for the world or the soul society but for them as well.

"There is one more thing it wasn't a soul reaper that found Ichigo. It was a former Espada who is now on "probation" in you will and is living here in the human world. He found his soul and took care of it and brought it to our attention and earlier today we found his body he is being taken care of at Urahara's if you wish you can go over and be with Ichigo when he wakes up."

"Thank you Ms. Rukia I think we will do that. Thank you for everything that you have done for Ichigo and our family."

We parted ways and now my task was to tell Ichigo's friends…this was going to be interesting

~3 hours later…~

As Ichigo's friends and I made out way to Urahara's I thought back on how I went to Orihime's then called Chad and Uryu to come over that took a half hour then I explained what was happening and what action was being taken that took an hour then a fight broke out about how they weren't involved, then about Grimmjow being involved then overall upset another hour wasted in my opinion. And now we decided to walk to Urahara's so everyone had time to cool down considering from Orihime's to Urahara's was about a 30 min walk. So here we are now in front of Urahara's I walk in and take off my shoes and the others following suit. I walk down the hall and saw Grimmjow still sitting outside Ichigo's room in the same spot.

"Grimmjow how is Ichigo doing? And where is his family?"

"His family's in with him there has been little change in his condition. Captain Unohana has healed most of his wounds but there trying to find the reason why he is not waking up he has a small head wound but not enough to cause this. There is also the fact that he was separated from his body for so long that it may have had adverse effects on him."

"It will be all right Grimmjow Ichigo will pull through this."

We all waited outside Ichigo's room in silence. Ichigo's dad came out with Yuzu and Karin on his back asleep we wished them good night as we told him we would call him if Ichigo's condition changed. It was a few hours later when Tessai came out and showed the others to the spare room where they could sleep for the night. Grimmjow and I stayed and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grimmjow's POV:**

I waited up all night with Rukia patiently, waiting, hoping. I wanted my Ichigo to be ok. The door to Ichigo's room finally opened and Captain Unohana and Lieutenant stepped out and Rukia and I stood.

"Captain Unohana how is Ichigo?"

"He will be fine all his wounds are healed and the wounds that he sustained as a spirit are healed as well and he seems to be in a healing sleep."

"No offence Captain Unohana but that worries me…"

"How so Grimmjow?"

"Because…you're treating Ichigo like a regular soul reaper but he's not. He has hollow in him like me. The hollow maybe severally injured but the rest of him is healed. Ichigo is three different parts human, soul reaper, and hollow you healed two out of three and that 3rd one is the more animal side that we all have seen when pushed too far."

"You are right Grimmjow but I have no way of accessing Ichigo's hollow side nor do I know how to handle it."

"…I can help…But we will have to use the room underneath Urahara's shop as a precaution I will lead you to Ichigo's Inner hollow self and I'll protect you. Your job will be to heal him."

"I understand I will tell Urahara to prepare his room and we will move Ichigo as soon as it's ready."

"No need Unohana the room is ready I had a feeling something like this would happen so I prepared it a head a time. Let's take Ichigo now so we don't waste any more time we don't have."

As we made our way to Urahara's "secret" room we made sure everything was set, to the medical supplies to the barrier's around the room. We set Ichigo down on the table Urahara provided.

"All right I am going to dive into Ichigo's mind where his hollow form is I will try to slowly bring out Ichigo's hollow self whatever you do let me handle things."

I put my hands on Ichigo's forehead and cleared my mind as I began opening the passageway to Ichigo's hollow form. As I dived deeper and saw what Ichigo's mindscape was like now all I had to do was find Ichigo. But I didn't have to worry about that for an explosion to my right and a hand mad a grab for me and I barely avoided the blow. As the smoke and dust cleared there stood Ichigo in his hollow form. He was dripping with blood and littered with wounds and yet to be seen and to be determined.

"All right Ichigo it's just me I'm here to help you…"

Next thing I knew Ichigo began to attack and I avoided as best as I could but Ichigo was not going to let up and I knew it. I finally got enough space away from Ichigo to change into my full Espada form and got behind him and pinned him down and had my jaws around the back of his neck. When he tried struggling I clamped my jaws down in warning not enough to wound him but enough to let him know he's been beat. Ichigo began to relax and we lowered down to one of the roof tops as we touched down on all fours Ichigo's hollow began whimpering and as I let go of Ichigo's neck, Ichigo turned and laid on his side looking at me with a longing look. I moved Ichigo's head on my lap and surprisingly Ichigo's hollow began to purr. I began to move Ichigo's hollow self and I back to Urahara's "secret" room.

"Ok I have Ichigo's hollow form released and calmed you may work now Captain Unohana."

Captain Unohana moved carefully to Ichigo's side once more and I never leaving his. As Unohana worked I looked over all the wounds Ichigo had and they were extensive ranging from small to large to broken bones. Ichigo stayed quiet for the most part until I moved or I was told to leave Ichigo would growl so I stayed put keeping Ichigo's hollow in check. I was some time later that Captain Unohana gave Ichigo the last bit of blood for his blood transfusion when I felt all three of Ichigo's spirit energies balance out.

"He's finally balancing out. You should rest Captain Unohana I'll stay here till Ichigo's hollow form recedes back into him."

"Thank you Grimmjow for that and for your help."

Captain Unohana and Urahara made their way out of the room as I stayed by Ichigo's side. It was two hours later when Ichigo finally opened his eyes and looked around when his eyes fell upon me his hollow mask fell and all that was left was a now complete Ichigo.

"Grimm…jow?"

"Yes Ichigo I'm here."

"So tired…"

"Then rest I'll take you to your room."

Ichigo even before his head hit the pillow was asleep. I took him and carried him to his room so he could rest more comfortably. As I laid him down and began to pull away Ichigo's grip on my shirt tightened ad wouldn't let go.

"Ok Ichigo have it your way."

I whispered and laid down beside him wrapping my arms around him feeling him snuggle deeper into my embrace. I watched and for the first time since I have known Ichigo I did not see his guard up. Even in sleep Ichigo's guard is usually up this was a first for me then it hit me like a ton of Cero's. When I Battled Ichigo's hollow self it was a fight of dominance and when I won I had pinned him and claimed him as mine when I bit his neck. So that's why Ichigo is being like he is he is showing his trust in me that I can protect, provide, and be a proper mate…Ichigo's hollow has started courting and I accepted. I guess I will have to explain everything to Ichigo when he wakes up but for now my little mate to be needs his sleep and I must rest too in order to protect my mate. I wasn't till late the next day that Ichigo woke up.

**Ichigo's POV:**

I was still so tired but I knew I had to get up and to remove the fog from my mind that's when I felt the strong set of arms around me. They made me feel safe, protected, and loved I knew I did not have to be strong for this person and they would love me all the same. I opened my eyes and slowly looked around and my eyes landed on Grimmjow's opened ones.

"Good morning Ichigo."

"…Morning Grimmjow."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, thirsty, confused…"

"I can get you some water I'll be right back."

Grimmjow left the room for a moment as I laid there closing my eyes feeling sleep take hold. A moment later Grimmjow came back with a glass of water and he sat me up and brought the glass to my lips and slowly I drank the contents.

"Thank you Grimmjow."

"No need for thank you's Ichigo I'm glad to help."

"Where are we?"

"We are at Urarara's…What do you remember Ichigo?"

"I remember going out…I was going somewhere to get something I can't remember what now…"

"Take a deep breath and take it slowly Ichigo."

"I heard a hollow then I saw a spirit running away from 8 hollows I ran after them and…I turned into my soul reaper form and I stashed my body elsewhere since I didn't have Kon…I beat the hollows with ease and after I performed a kōnso I was headed back to my body when I started erupting in wounds. I rushed even faster to my body when I came upon my body a hollow way toying with it and because my actual body was weakened my soul reaper powers were too…I don't recall much else after that. I got hurt really bad at one point then I turned hollow…a flash of light then everything is all muddled after that."

"It's all going to be all right now."

"…So tired"

"Go to sleep Ichigo I will be here when you wake."

"Thank you Grimmjow."

"Sweet dreams Ichigo."

I fell asleep knowing that Grimmjow would be there protecting me and caring for me as I slept.


	5. Chapter 5

**Grimmjow's POV:**

As soon as Ichigo's breathing evened out and steadied with sleep I slowly got up and searched out Urahara. I found him in the living room writing down notes of some kind as Ururu brought in tea for the both of us.

"I was wondering when you would see me. I have been wondering what to tell Ichigo's family and friends."

"Thank you Ururu for the tea. As for your question Ichigo is finally on the road to recovery his inner hollow was severely hurt then again a hollow found his real body after that he says he doesn't remember. But he is still healing so heal the body the mind is sure to follow. But the only way I could calm Ichigo's hollow self was to calm him and mark him as my mate and I was made as his protector. Ichigo's hollow will look to me for protection when he is unable to protect himself and also teaching and guidance."

"Ok Grimmjow I'll tell Ichigo's family what I can and his friends I will tell them some but the rest I will leave up to you and Ichigo. Ururu!"

"Yes sir."

"Please bring food for both Ichigo and Grimmjow be mindful that Ichigo hasn't eaten in a few weeks as a whole being so light foods."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you again Urahara. I must be getting back to Ichigo he will be waking up soon."

"Of course give Ichigo my regards."

"I will."

I exited the room and walked back to my lovely mates' room. Mate…just the word sent a pleasurable zing throughout my body. I walked in seeing Ichigo still asleep I closed the door behind me a laid down beside him. Instinctually he curled up beside me and laid his head on my chest giving a sigh of content. About 20 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Ururu."

"Here are both your dinners I will set the beside the bed when you're done just set everything out in the hall I will pick it up."

"Thank you again Ururu."

"No problem Grimmjow."

Ururu walked out closing the door as I began to wake my sleeping mate.

"Ichigo…come on Ichigo time to wake up."

"Hmmmm…"

"Come on love I have some food for you but you have to wake up."

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened and looked at me with love in them. My mate slowly sat up and I sat behind him to be his back rest. Watching him eat so slowly and lovingly made me never want to let him go from my arms. As Ichigo finished the last of his meal he relaxed into my arms even further.

"Grimmjow?"

"Yes Ichigo."

"What are we? I know where something but I want to hear it from you."

"…What would you say if I said that you were my mate?"

"I would say a little freaked out but not against it. To be honest Grimmjow I have been crushing on you from a far for months now…I just didn't know how you would feel about me, let alone a male lover…"

"Oh my beautiful mate you should have come to me sooner for I too have had feelings for you for a while."

"I am so glad. It makes me so happy to hear you say that."  
>"We can get to know each other better while you get better I will never leave you Ichigo, my mate."<p>

**NO POV: ~Time Leap 1 week~**

After Ichigo spent the week healing and getting to know Grimmjow better they walked hand in hand with one another back to Ichigo's house. For both Ichigo and Grimmjow had some news to tell Ichigo's family.


End file.
